


Yes, Sir!

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Finally!, Ianto goes undercover, M/M, Porn with a teensy bit of plot, Red is so Ianto's colour, Sex in the office, a little role play to top it off, because UNIT is inept, the red cap!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Jack sends Ianto undercover into a UNIT base to retrieve an alien artefact from their Archives. His worry dissipates with a vengeance as, upon his return, Ianto suddenly stands before him in his UNIT uniform complete with the infamous dashing red cap.





	Yes, Sir!

Agitated, Jack paced the Hub like a tiger in a cage, waiting desperately for news from Ianto. It had been hours since they had last spoken, shortly before the beginning of Ianto's assignment. Once more, he went through their careful preparations to calm himself down: forging an ID – check. Staking out the UNIT base in Sussex, especially their Archives there, and the personnel's daily routine – check. Acquiring a UNIT uniform (however Ianto had managed _that_ , and unfortunately, he hadn't seen him in it yet, no matter how much he had whined for a picture) – check. And then, he had send Ianto to Sussex yesterday to infiltrate a military base of an organisation that wasn't on very friendly terms with Torchwood.

He perfectly knew of the danger he had send his lover into, but UNIT had found an alien artefact that was much too dangerous to leave in their hands in good conscience. Stupid and arrogant as they were, the damage they could do with it was spectacular. But none of the higher-ups had wanted to listen to Jack, of course, so his hands were bound in this case. Officially.

Nervously, he raked his hand through his hair, wondering if he would be as out of his mind if he'd send one of the others (the answer was, yes, but maybe not quite so much). But he hadn't had another choice but to send Ianto. Ianto Jones had the valuable talent to become inconspicuous. He could completely fade into the background if he wanted, and still do his job efficiently. After all, Jack thought with a guilty feeling sitting heavily in his stomach, at the beginning, Ianto had done his job all this time without anyone taking any notice of him. Besides, Ianto was his Archivist, and therefore best suited to find and identify the object. Adding to that his level-headed thinking in a crisis that let him come up with ironclad excuses and explanations to weasel himself out of a situation...

Sending Gwen or Owen had been out of the question. They both were too boisterous, liked being defiant a little too much if something wasn't sitting right with them (and Owen being a zombie wouldn't have helped his credibility as a member of UNIT). And Tosh couldn't go because of obvious reasons. He never would do this to her. He'd promised her that UNIT never would get their clutches on her again.

So, that had left Ianto as the best and only choice (plus, Ianto was the one member of their team UNIT had their sight on the least. They made the same mistake Torchwood did; they underestimated Ianto's importance...)

And therefore, Jack knew he would succeed, he had the highest confidence in Ianto, but nonetheless, sending one of his team undercover to infiltrate a UNIT base only to steal from them – and then getting out of there again in one piece – wasn't something to take lightly.

Jack was so engrossed in his worries, that over his own frantic pacing, he registered the approach of heavy boots only subconsciously. Therefore, he flinched when a familiar deep voice suddenly addressed him out of the blue, making him spin around.

“Sir.”

Only the one word, but it held so much meaning between them. And now even more. Normally, a pleasant shudder ran through Jack at hearing it, but now... he would never hear it again without his body surging into full-blown arousal. Not when he had  _ this _ image before his inner eye.

He stood frozen, staring at Ianto with wide eyes. His initial relief to see his employee safely back was soon replaced with burning desire. The younger man met his devouring gaze impassively, standing calmly inside the door to Jack's office, his back ramrod straight at attention like the model soldier he had impersonated tonight. His black military gear hugged his form to perfection, white snowflakes from the heavy snowstorm raging outside starting to melt on Ianto's shoulders and red cap, clinging to him like glittering gems. Really, no soldier should look that good in his gear. It surely was highly distracting in battle...

“Do you have it?” Jack asked to distract himself from the delectable sight, his throat bone-dry though so that he had to swallow heavily. He needn't have asked since he knew that Ianto had completed his mission, but it was the first thing that came to his very addled mind at the moment.

And from the amused glint in Ianto's eyes, the younger man knew how much his outfit got to Jack, so he simply nodded instead of being offended at being doubted.

“Yes, Sir,” he said short and crisp with military precision, and Jack groaned inwardly. Ianto came nearer, slowly, almost like a big cat stalking its prey – which would be Jack at that moment. Who was a very willing prey, mind. “Their Archives are a mess,” Ianto continued unfazed, ignoring the effect he had on his Captain completely. “If they ever miss it at all, they will think it got lost in the chaos they call Archives.”

“How outrageous,” Jack grinned weakly.

“It really is,” Ianto agreed seriously.

“Where is it?” Jack couldn't tear his gaze from Ianto, swallowing helplessly.

Ianto held his gaze firmly, and casually slid his hands towards his belt and flies. Jack's eyes widened as they strayed down to watch Ianto undo his trousers, one elegant hand slipping between the open gap and inside his underwear. Jack still stared, gobsmacked, as the younger man's hand emerged again, holding the inconspicuous little device not bigger than a lipstick case.

“Save for a full body search, I estimated it there the safest,” Ianto explained unfazed, and, bridging the distance between them, pressed the device into Jack's unresisting hand. 

The Captain shuddered, and tightened his hand around the artefact. Oh God... It was still warm from Ianto's body, almost seeming to burn right through his hand.

And suddenly, he snapped. His trembling hand plonked the thing down onto his desk (it was only dangerous when activated properly, not from being handled roughly... he hoped), and was on Ianto in a heartbeat. Cupping the younger man's cold cheeks, he dove in for a hungry kiss, intent on warming his lover up again in no time in the most sensual way possible.

They fought for dominance of the kiss, biting and sucking savagely at each other. Eventually, Jack came out victorious by playing dirty as he pressed himself flush against Ianto's body, and circled his hips against the younger man's aching cock. Ianto sucked in a broken gasp, ceding control of the kiss involuntary so that Jack could plunder his mouth deeply.

“That's abusing your position, Sir,” Ianto murmured against his lips as soon as he had enough breath again to form words.

“I call it showing my appreciation.” Jack surged forward again into another wet, filthy kiss. “I think you deserve a reward, Sergeant Jones,” he rasped into Ianto's mouth, and brought one hand down, sliding it roughly over Ianto's chest and stomach. He cupped his lover's steel-hard cock through the gap in his still open trousers, massaging it firmly, caressing with his thumb the wet spot that had already formed where the tip pushed against the barrier of soft black fabric. He wanted to fall to his knees and put his mouth onto this damp spot, wanted to make it even wetter as he sucked at Ianto's cock through his pants, but another urge was much, much stronger. 

“I...” he panted hotly against Ianto's lips. “Need to fuck you.”

But before he could make good on his statement, Ianto urged him backwards, and a ll of a sudden, spun him around, pressing him face-first into the wall. He reached around Jack's hips to fumble with his belt and flies while the other hand pushed the older man's suspenders from his shoulders. Without further ado, Ianto shoved Jack's trousers over his hips down his thighs, and grabbed his cock in a punishingly hard fist. Jack cried out in lustful shock as Ianto's ice-cold hand closed around his burning cock.

“You're taking liberties, soldier,” Jack rasped, but nonetheless pushed his bared ass back against Ianto's still covered crotch. This turn of events worked for him just as well after all.

“Yes, Captain,” he hissed back, bending close to Jack's ear. The Captain shuddered as Ianto's hot breath caressed his ear and the side of his face, and tightened his hold on him even more so that it was almost exquisitely painful. For a moment, he touched his lips to Jack's ear, and whispered firmly, “Cymry byth yn ildio.”

Jack shuddered harder as the throaty Welsh words rolled over him so that Ianto felt the cock in his hand twitch and harden even more. Jack didn't speak any Welsh, but he had lived long enough in this country to understand it perfectly (even if he didn't always let on to Ianto that he could).  _ Welshmen never yield _ ... 

“Gods, yes!” he moaned, eager to be at the mercy of this proud, fierce Welshman, and he put his forehead against the cool brick wall in front of him, waiting. “Then get on with it!”

Replying with another crisp “Yes, Sir!”, Ianto let go of Jack's cock, and searched Jack's trouser pockets for the small tube of lube he knew the Captain carried with him, always prepared. 

As an ice-cold, slick finger suddenly pushed into him, Jack let out a startled yelp that soon turned into a moan after he had recovered from his initial shock. After a few seconds, the cold wasn't uncomfortable any more, but it heightened the sensations of Ianto's teasing finger inside his passage. At the same time, while pressing his body against Jack's to hold him still against the brick wall, Ianto's other hand sneaked under Jack's shirt and T-shirt, caressing his icy fingertips gently over Jack's hot skin, flicking his nipples which elicited a gasp from Jack, and then slid his hand down towards the older man's crotch, all the while working him open with first one, then two fingers. Jack let out another broken gasp, and he jumped as Ianto's fingertips touched the head of his cock, smearing the beading precome there. They quickly warmed up, but they were still deliciously cool against his burning skin as Ianto closed his hand around Jack's cock once more in a tight fist. He almost hoped that Ianto's cock would be equally as cold though he knew it wouldn't be. It didn't matter though, maybe they could bring in ice cubes to play with at another time, he thought distractedly...

“My luck that UNIT's so badly equipped they don't even have gloves!” he moaned, shivering and writhing in Ianto's expert grip, not knowing if he should push back onto Ianto's fingers or forward into his tight fist. “You should consider working for me, soldier. With skills like yours...” 

“I'll take it into consideration, Sir,” Ianto rasped, the sensational reactions he was evoking in Jack not leaving him cold either, nor did the tight heat gripping his fingers. His whole body shook as he tried to hold back a little more before he simply pushed his cock inside Jack's hole. “Maybe you'd like to lay out the perks?”

“Oh, plentiful, I assure you.” Jack let out a strangled yelp as Ianto's still cold fingers flicked hard against his prostate. “Lots of educational activities. Weevil hunting to improve your combat training. Naked Hide and Seek to hone your stalk and ambush skills. Close... oh God... Close cooperation with your commanding officer to benefit from his long-term experience...”

“Close you say?” Ianto mumbled roughly, and finally pulled his slick fingers from Jack's fluttering hole.

“Oh yes,” the other man confirmed in a disappointed moan, wriggling his ass back against Ianto impatiently.

“I think, Sir,” Ianto breathed heavily, “that I can't possibly refuse your offer.” And with that, he gripped Jack's hips to hold him steady and sheathed himself in one hard stroke. Jack cried out loudly as his lover penetrated him so roughly, and he pushed back against him, impaling himself on Ianto's cock until he felt the younger man's wiry pubic hair against his cheeks. He shuddered, and had to lean against the wall in front of him for support for a second as he got used to the invasive feeling. No matter how often they did this, he always felt so incredibly full and possessed, Ianto's rock-hard cock forcing him open until he thought he was split in two by his lover's magnificent length. He could feel him throbbing hotly inside of him, blood pumping through every vein to keep him hard inside his lover. It felt fantastic. 

Putting his hands against the wall for more support, Jack pushed back against Ianto, urging him on, and tightened his muscles around the younger man demandingly. “Please!” he half begged, half ordered.

Trembling hands gripped his hips hard, surely leaving them bruised, and Ianto pulled almost all the way out again. Only to plunge back inside with a hard, fast thrust. The head of his cock crashed into Jack's prostate at the first try, ripping a choked scream from the Captain, and a harsh cry from Ianto at the tight friction gripping him. He did it again and again, setting a harsh, punishing rhythm, and with every other stroke into the familiar body, he hit Jack's prostate mercilessly, reducing the other man to a whimpering, squirming mess writhing against the weight of Ianto's body slamming him into the rough wall over and over. 

“Ianto!” he panted, reaching back with one hand to grab at his lover's hip tightly, digging his fingers in helplessly so that Ianto would have his own set of bruises later on. “I'm gonna come...”

“No, you don't!” Ianto ordered harshly, batting Jack's hand away that had crept to his crotch to grip his own aching cock. Instead, the younger man closed his fist around the stone-hard length and squeezed cruelly, staving off Jack's orgasm while he himself never faltered in his punishing pounding.

Jack whined pitifully as he was denied climax so cruelly, and a moan was thrown into the mix as he felt Ianto suddenly freeze behind him, his cock twitching noticeably before hot come flooded his channel. He pushed his ass back encouragingly as his lover shuddered against him, Ianto's hot breath hitting the side of Jack's neck with every sharp, panting exhale while Jack enjoyed being possessed by his lover so thoroughly. 

Finally, Ianto stilled, his spend cock slipping from Jack's hole with a wet noise. The Captain winced at the abrupt withdrawal. A whine got stuck in his throat which he just wanted to utter to remind Ianto of his predicament here as the younger man suddenly spun him around, and roughly shoved him over to the couch. With his trousers still halfway down his thighs, Jack stumbled back, and came to land sprawled on the couch, his hard, angry-red cock jutting out obscenely from a nest of dark blond hair. 

Dazedly and trembling with unfulfilled arousal, Jack watched Ianto getting rid of his uniform, leaving him only in... oh God... his combat boots and his UNIT cap. 

The moan got stuck in his throat though as well as Ianto stalked over to him purposefully, and straddled him on the couch. Instinctively, his hands flew to Ianto's naked hips to help steady him. Gently, he caressed the soft, sweaty skin with his thumbs, and simply looked up at his lover. Their gazes met, Jack's eyes feverish with unslaked lust, Ianto's heavy with satisfaction. 

Jack flinched in surprise as Ianto suddenly reached back, and pushed his fingers once more into Jack's slick passage. He bucked slightly at the sensation, so Ianto had to press his thighs more tightly into Jack's sides to keep him still. 

A moan was ripped from Jack as Ianto pulled his fingers out again, smeared with his own come and lube. He brought his hand down, and closed it around Jack's cock, carefully slicking him up with the sticky mess. 

Throwing his head back at the sensations, the only thing Jack could think about – and that he could still think at all was a miracle – was how perfect of a student Ianto had been, having transformed from the inhibited young man he'd met who had almost no experience into this adventurous, kinky, daring creature straddling him now, moulded to perfection by Jack's own preferences and desires. 

Ianto let go of his cock abruptly, and Jack looked back up at him, taking in the flushed, sweaty skin that was normally so pale, Ianto's furred chest heaving with renewed arousal as he reached back behind him to push his fingers into himself, his half-hard cock hardening rapidly again at his own ministrations. Jack couldn't see what he was doing, but just watching Ianto's face, drawn and frowning in concentration, biting his lip at the sensations of opening himself up was enough to catapult him into new heights of arousal. 

Not long, and Ianto pulled his fingers out. He shuffled forward, his thighs flexing as he raised himself to position himself above Jack's cock. Then, he sank down onto the stone-hard length. Both men moaned throatily as Ianto forced Jack's cock inside his body relentlessly. Jack was so out of it that he didn't even protest the minimal preparation. Ianto knew what he was doing after all, they had done this before. The younger man only stopped when he had taken all of Jack inside of him. For a moment, his trembling form was poised motionlessly above Jack, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed in abandon as he tried to get used to the thick invasion while Jack soothingly caressed his thighs.

Their gazes met as Ianto opened his eyes again, and, not even blinking, he raised himself up, only to drop down again on Jack's cock. His movements were seductively slow, his muscles sluggish from his recent orgasm, so Jack, still wired with arousal, snapped his hips up when Ianto lowered himself, and he took his hands to give the younger man some leverage in his movements. Eventually, Jack disengaged one hand from Ianto's grip once more, and instead started fisting the other man's cock. 

Ianto cried out above him suddenly in a second, weaker orgasm, white come trickling sluggishly from his cock and over Jack's hand. The contractions around Jack's cock though were everything but weak. He felt as if being held in a rippling vice, and the sensations let him crash into a spectacular climax with a sharp shout. He snapped his hips up for one last time, then he froze as wave after wave of ecstasy swept him away, leaving him boneless and thoroughly shagged out. 

Completely spend, Ianto slumped down on Jack into the Captain's waiting arms who felt equally as shagged out. For a while, the two men lay sandwiched on top of each other on the old couch, simply trying to catch their breath.

“Good thing I've send the others home before you came back,” Jack chuckled, and pressed a contented kiss on to Ianto's temple while at the same time cheekily slapping Ianto's naked butt.

The younger man let out an affirmative “Hmm”, but otherwise didn't move or comment. “At least,” he changed the topic eventually, “now we don't need to trouble Martha with abusing her position only to further your kinks.”

“Hey!” Jack protested exhausted. “I only asked on your behalf. After all, you look so nice in red.” 

“Indeed,” Ianto deadpanned. 

“Hush now,” Jack harrumphed decidedly, and shifted Ianto around like a rag doll until he had the younger man positioned more comfortably on him. 

“Where did you get the uniform from anyway?” Jack asked after a while, and started to play with the edges of the red cap Ianto was still wearing.

“Let's just say, Sir,” the younger man drawled smugly, “that I am very creative in arranging all kinds of things.”

Jack groaned blissfully at hearing the “Sir” again, but nodded whole-heartedly. “That you are indeed.”

** End **

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Cymry byth yn ildio” – Welshmen never yield – is a line from a, I believe traditional(?), very patriotic Welsh song I heard from the Welsh tenor Rhydian. “Yma o Hyd” I think it was (I'm not sure any more, I watched a lot of videos from Rhydian that evening^^). Anyway, I immediately thought of Ianto when I read that line in the subtitles, and simply couldn't resist using it somewhere ;-)  
> Initially, I had gotten it wrong though until Iapetos kindly brought to my attention that what I had written before (Cymru am byth) means "Wales forever".  
> I have to admit, I didn't check it out, I simply assumed that the subtitles in the video were correct, and copied them. Sorry about that, and thanks again, Iapetos. I hope, I got it right this time. At least Google translator says it is.
> 
> Accompanying this story, I couldn't resist but draw Ianto with the red cap. And only with the red cap... Okay, he wears his boots, too.  
> Check it out on DeviantArt: https://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/The-Red-Cap-732800239


End file.
